


Leather Dreams

by kasey_james



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey_james/pseuds/kasey_james
Summary: Kol Mikaelson has many secrets, but keeps his most devious ones bound tightly in a leather journal. What are those secrets you ask? Well, they're none other than his 'dreams' of Elena Gilbert.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 9





	1. Dream One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers. Sorry this wasn't very long, but the 'dreams' are meant to be short and a bit confusing for my darling Kol (;

Every night for the past few months, Kol Mikaelson slips into rather vivid dreams of a certain inactive doppelganger. He thought nothing of it the first two nights it happened, as she is truly a rather stunning vampire. After they continued without any signs of stopping, Kol purchased a brown leather journal to write his dreams down. When he returned home, the original immediately scribbled down every dream. He started with the first one.

`````````````

**Kol's POV**

_One moment it was dark and the next, an unapologetic sun was harshly shining in my eyes. I jumped slightly when I noticed the warm hand intertwined with mine. It took a short moment for me to compose myself before studying the women beside me. She wore an old pair of black converse, a white-washed pair of tight jeans, and a pale orange jumper with a matching knitted beanie. It was then that I took notice of the cool autumn air whipping gently around us and leafs scattered on the ground 'round our feet. I let my eyes wonder to the strangers face and gasped quietly when I realized, that she was no stranger at all. she was Elena Gilbert._

_"Kol?" Her soft voice was laced with worry. "Is something wrong?"_

_As soon as she spoke, I snapped out of my shock and smiled at her. When I started to speak, I realized words were already coming out of mouth._

_"I'm fine darling, do not worry." I took a startled step back, making a confused face when my body still seemed to be next to the doppelganger while i was pressed against a tree._

_I was extremely startled though, when Elena leaned up and kissed me quickly and i SMILED at her. Not a smirk nor grin, but a real smile. I watched as my body began strolling through the town square with her and then everything faded back to darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kol's POV**

I sped quickly through the Mikaelson Compound located in the French Quarter of New Orleans. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, thanks to those bloody dreams of the doppelganger. I've been on the verge of collapsing for around half a month now and even Niklaus was a bit worried. 

I leaned down to grab a blood bag from the bottom of the fridge when I heard Rebekah's accusing voice in the parlor.

"How long are you going to keep this from him, hmm Elijah?" She asked with a sigh.

"Do you have a better idea, dear sister? Because if you do, I'm all ears." Klaus's voice inquired. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Who were they keeping things from? Finn or _me_?

"Just tell him, I know you can see the memories affecting him!!" Rebekah growled lowly and my eyes narrowed. I shut out the conversation and thought for a moment. 

Finn seemed fine, well as fine as a vampire who's spent centuries hating himself for what he is. Of course, he does disappear quite often so i could just not have noticed. He seemed like himself when I spoke with him last week.

So that leaves me. But i hadn't been having anything other than the dreams so how _could_ it be me?

'''''''''''

I pushed the door open harshly and fled from the Compound, going towards the nearest bar. I made my way to the bar once i'd entered and ordered bourbon. i definitely needed a few drinks after what I'd just learned from my siblings.

'''''''''''

_My eyes drifted up as Elijah and Niklaus entered the sitting room. I was sat in an armchair by the fire with a book, the cushions a deep but faded blue._

_"'Lijah and I, we've been keeping something from you Kol. It's about the 'dreams' you've been having." Klaus took a seat on the couch and Elijah just stood rigid in the doorway._

_"What about them? You've not intruded on my journal have you Niklaus?" i asked suspiciously._

_"We've done nothing like that brother. A witch by the name of Florence-Jean Bennett Claire sought Niklaus and I out in the 1800 hundreds. There was an old legend about a second youngest son of an immortal family. He was fated to be mated to the only truly immortal tribrid in the world. To fix the nature balance, the witches created doppelgangers of her. Niklaus offed the last of the Claire line so it was left up to Bonnie Bennett to start the dreams. They will last until you either seek out your mate or reject the bond. Should you choose to reject the mate bond to Elena Gilbert, it will kill you. As she cannot be killed, it will instead cause her indescribable agony until the Bennett witch someone else suitable to be her mate." Elijah sat down next to me as he explained, never looking directly at me. I could see the sorrow on his face, likely because of his affection of the doppelganger._

_"Please Kol, for the sake of our family and yourself, do not reject the bond." Niklaus said and walked away._


End file.
